1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector socket structure and, more particularly, to an improved connector socket structure for memory modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known in the art, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) module is a standardized electronic product that is widely used in electronic apparatuses such as table computers, laptop computers, servers, industry computers or printers.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional DRAM module 20 and a connector socket structure 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the connector socket structure 10 comprises a housing 11 having longitudinal sides 11a and transverse ends 11b. A longitudinal slot 110 is provided on the housing 11 to receive the connecting portion 28 of the DRAM module 20. After the connecting portion 28 of the DRAM module 20 is inserted into the longitudinal slot 110, locking members 12 provided on the transverse ends 11b of the housing 11 engage with the corresponding notches 21 on the DRAM module 20. Basically, the DRAM module 20 is composed of a substrate 26, a plurality of DRAM chips 29 on the substrate 26, and a single row of contact fingers 22 arranged on the connecting portion 28 of the DRAM module 20. A single row of conductive reeds (not shown) are provided in the longitudinal slot 110 of the connector socket structure 10 for electrically connecting corresponding contact fingers 22 on the connecting portion 28.
With the rapid development of the technology related products, the capacity and access speed of the memory modules continue to increase, leading to higher demands on greater number of the contact fingers. However, it is difficult to change the mechanical size of the DRAM module and the size of the connector socket due to the present physical constrains, which becomes a significant bottleneck for further miniaturization of the advanced DRAM module design.